Sweet Love
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Mikan is having some trouble with her relationship with Natsume.  What will Natsume say to her to change their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Sweet Love**

**ONE SHOT**

People always said that me and Natsume made a good couple. I thought so at first but as months past and we were together more often I started to feel a pinging in the back of my heart. When I held his hand I felt so warm in his hand and felt like we fit like a puzzle piece but, as the months past, my hand felt like a child's and his was an adults. My grades aren't as good as his and people adore him so much. I'm so curious why he loves me. What he found in me that was so appealing that he had to have me. Does he still have those feelings? My heart still beats rapidly but, it's slowly decreasing every time I see him. "Natsume," I asked him, "Do you love me?"  
>He looked at me as if I was retarded or some screw came undone in my brain. He flicked my forehead and stuck his tongue out at me. "B-A-K-A." He said as he pronounced each and every syllable, "Of course I do."<br>I couldn't help but frown. I wanted to tell him what I was feeling but…I also didn't want to tell him. My heart hurts yet…it's throbbing and beating so fast when I see him. "Do I love you?" I said subconsciously.

He looked at me with the same expression. "Really?" He asked.

I turned bright red. "I…I…I didn't mean that!" I stuttered to cover up my mistake.

He took a step closer to me. I feel the blood rush to my face and the tears threatening to overflow. I turned my face away from him so he couldn't see me stupid expression. I could hear him take another step…and then another until he was only a few inches away from me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. "I love you." He said, "I know your feelings…like you don't fit with me…I've heard what you told Imai…How you feel now."  
>I looked up at him with my eyes widened in bewilderment. "If…if you want to…break up…I'll underst-"<br>"NO!" I screamed as I buried my face in his chest and tightly clutched his shirt.

"I don't want that!" I whinnied.

I inhaled his lovely fragrance I loved so much that I never wanted to let go. I love the way he looks at me and the way he holds me. I love everything about him. But…I don't like this feeling…girls whisper gossip about me saying thinks that I can't help but think about. **What****does****Natsume****find****in****her?**

I started to cry. A few moments it soaked through his shirt and Natsume could feel my salty tears against his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned and panicky voice.

"What made you date me?" I asked through my sobs.

Natsume was quiet for a moment and then I could feel chuckles erupting from his stomach. I looked up with tears still in my eyes with a confused look. He kissed my cheeks and wiped away my tears. He kissed my forehead, my nose, and then lightly on my lips. I love his kisses. But, I felt this bitter feeling still biting in the back of my heart. "Everything." He had said.

I started to cry. He looked worried once more. "What did I do?" He asked as he looked down at my crying face.

I shook my head. "That was so corny." I said through my sobs, "How can you say that without laughing?"  
>Natsume smirked and moved my hands from my face and kissed my lips again. "Because it's you that I can say all of this without laughing." He said as he kissed me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Love**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Second Shot**

She's my everything. I'll do anything to please her. But, every time I see those salty and butter tears run down her porcelain cheeks, my heart shatters. Mix feelings run through my broken heart as I see those tears run down your cheeks. "_Who__'__s__the__bastard__that__did__this?__I__'__m__going__to__beat__the__living__shit__out__of__him.__" _

But why? Every time you see me look at you, you smile that carefree smile like you were the happiest person in the world. "Why do you always hide your tears from me?" I asked her as I softly pulled her over to me like she was a delicate porcelain doll.

But, you would always shake your head and say the same thing. "Because I don't want you to be sad." She said.

It hurts when you say that. My heart just shatters into more fragile glass pieces. I kissed you soft lips and savored the taste of your vanilla lip gloss. "It hurts when you say that." I whispered as I leaned my forehead against her's, "I hate when you lie to me."  
>She just looked up into my crimson eyes and nodded her head. A few seconds had pasted and tears had started to swell and pour out of her eyes. She cried into my shirt and made it damp. I held her in a tight embrace and caressed her liked a baby. "It's alright." I whispered, "I'll do anything to make you happy."<p> 


End file.
